the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Oleander
"Trust no one. I really hope you know what that means." -Oleander to Vale Basic Information Description '''Scales: '''As a RainWing, Oleander is able to shift her scales depending on emotion, but prefers to keep her scales in various colors. She prefers her scales to be a pale shade, usually blue or golden pales, but her favorite is an ivory white. '''Eyes: '''Her eyes are a pale blue color that tend to show more emotion than her scales do. '''Build: '''Oleander is slim and sleek, and she prefers to stay this way, giving off the sense that she's weak or starved but is quite the opposite. Her muscles don't show and she is perfectly fine with that, brawny dragons are "overrated these days" according to her. '''Personality: '''Sly and not entirely benevolent, Oleander is just as her namesake. Beautiful, but poisonous and lethal. She has an unrevealed agenda but has made it clear that she will do what it takes to fulfill whatever plans she has. Oleander knows how to manipulate and seem pleasant to any dragon she meets, oftentimes letting them turn on her or die in the end, unaffected. She's very vain as well, as her appearance is what gives off a lavish and appreciative aura. Somehow, she does have a bit of a heart. '''Voice: '''Charlize Theron '''Inspiration: '''friggin Lorraine Broughton Backstory Oleander isn't one to tell about her backstory as she prefers to look to the future, but she was born in the RainWing Kingdom several years before Aconcagua was hatched. At the age of ten years, she decided it was best to leave the kingdom, as the sense of utopia and family didn't suit her. Not long after, Aconcagua was born, and started a group of rogue dragons immune to Bloodscales, the gory disease. Oleander thought about joining, but kept her distance, as she didn't want to pledge her loyalty to anyone after being free for so long. Aconcagua then died before Oleander could make her decision. Several of his followers split and formed their own groups, such as Rose's Advance, Clan of Vampire's Tears, and The Black Orchid. She chose to serve in The Black Orchid, as the group was nomadic and she could still remain her own dragon. Oleander was taught more about Aconcagua's beliefs, as the leader had once fought for him. She soon decided that the group was not taking the deceased "saint's" legacy and ended up killing a group of RainWings and severely wounding the group's Right Talon. Oleander then met a feisty MudWing assassin (that worked for King Empyrean) and a sleazy SeaWing, Leviathan, and joined forces with the pair to complete her malicious agenda. All three of them were kind of a love triangle, but it wasn't exactly clear who Oleander chose as the relationship they had with each other was cut short when Oleander revealed her plans to Vale after recovering Aconcagua's corpse, who didn't like the idea of reviving the legacy of a mass-murderer. Vale fled back to the SkyWing Kingdom, but before she could return to King Empyrean, a SeaWing killed her by plunging a dagger through her chest. Oleander does not know about her lover's death, and only assumes that she returned safely and resumed normal life. At the time, though, King Empyrean and Queen Jasper had a clutch of eggs, one of which was an animus. One night, Oleander snuck in and took the animus egg, and took it back to her cave where she now raises the SkyWing dragonet alongside Leviathan, her plan halfway complete. Relations '''Parents: '''Toco (Father), Alabaster (Mother) '''Siblings: '''Torrent (Brother, deceased) '''Love Interest(s): '''Vale (deceased), Leviathan '''Husband (AU): '''Aconcagua '''Son (AU): '''Saggitarius '''Adoptive Daughter: '''Vixen Trivia *She has flirted with almost all of the TT staff. *Oleander thinks of Vale as an innocent dragonet but at the same time a hot MudWing assassin. *Leviathan sees Vixen as his daughter, as well, but doesn't see Oleander as his "wife." Place in AUs '''False Liberation: '''In the AU where Aconcagua lives and rules Pyrrhia as "supreme leader," Oleander is his quiet wife and the mother of his loud son, Saggitarius. She oftentimes stays away from her husband, presumably regretting her decision to follow him or perhaps planning to assassinate him and put herself into power. '''The Hawk's Shadow: '''Oleander, Vale and Leviathan flee Pyrrhia when Hawk takes over, despite Vale's former allegiance to the SkyWing Royal Family. They are hiding somewhere in the ForestWing Kingdom. '''Evolution: '''Oleander and her "team" run from the scavengers, destroying some of their settlements, but are eventually killed off one-by-one as scavenger society evolves. '''Human AU: '''As a human, Oleander is a tall, platinum blonde named Leanne that spends her days sipping champagne and investing in the business of two sketchy women named Ana and Alex. Clearly, she is rich, but doesn't spend her inheritance all that well. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters